heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Esper
(Yuri): Good morning students how was you sleep last night? Becuase we have a test today:) So I hope you studied last night and well because you'll need it. Students: *Groans* (Chibusa):.... (Kawasemi): Please like I need to study easy A. (Ryan): Oh no I didn't study!! Hey androgynous teacher can I take the test some other time I didn't study!! Kawasemi: Sucks to be you right now little dude. Ryan: Boy? Kawasemi: Yeah flat you know B-O-Y BOY. Ryan: Oh screw you why I ought a.... Yuri: That's enough out of you two now take your test and when your done you can head to detention for disruption of the class. Ryan: But he started it. Kawasemi: What ever. The two toke the test and just like teacher said they had to go to the detention room for the rest of the day along with Chibusa. Ryan: Dumd jockstrap I'll kill jim next time he calls me flat and a boy. Chibusa: You shouldn't think like that it's not healthy for a young women to even have thoughts like that so please stop and he didn't call you flat he just called you a boy. Ryan: How did you... Kawasemi: A telepath eh? So that's why you don't talk? Ryan: Telepathy? You mean like Esp and Pyschic stuff? That's preposterous magic isn't real jockstrap. So stop kidding. Chibusa: Sorry Ryan but the 'jockstrap' as you call him he's quite right Esp and magic is real. Kawasemi: Haha I'm not as dumb as you think now am I? Ryan: What does that have to do with anything? Kawasemi: Can't you sense the Shadows? Oh your so Zetta slow please tell me you see the shadows Chibusa? Chibusa:....*Points toward the exit* Kawasemi: Yeah we're surrouned there's no escape from this room great now what? Chibusa: Try using your enhanced strenght on the wall making a hole for you to jump out of and escape and then you catch us when we jump down. Kawasemi: What are you crazy I'm not going to do that!! I have enhanced strenght not invulnerability!! Chibusa: Just trust me and jump!! Kawasemi: I hate you so much right now. Ryan: Just jump please? Kawasemi: Shut I'll do it. *Walks over to wall punches it* there a hole now if I die I will be sure to haunt you until you die. Ryan: Whatever just jump jockstrap. []: Fine fine *Jumps to the first floor out of the gapping hole in the wall* Okay guys I'm alive so one of you jump before the shadows find us. Chibusa: I'll jump first *Shouts to Kawasemi* I'm jumping down so catch me!! Kawasemi: *Shouts back to Chibusa* Sure I'll try now jump! Chibusa jumps down and Kawasemi catches her with ease. Chibusa: Thanks my knight in shining armour. Kawasemi: Well actually your the one who told me what to do so think yourself. Chibusa: Oh your too modest Mr.Knight and I like that. Kawasemi: Thanks:) Ryan: Stop flirting and get ready to catch me Fisher!! Kawasemi: Don't call me that dude!! Ryan: Fisher fisher fisher watcha' gonna do about it? Kawasemi: When you get down here I'll put you in a head lock then into a figure four!!! Ryan: Oh you think you can beat me I'm coming down there right now so watch out Fisher!! Kawasemi: I can't wait to snap your bones like a twig. Ryan: Here I coooome!! *Jumps down and falls on to Kawasemi* Kawasemi: *Groans face turns red* Did you have to land on me like this? Ryan: What do you think I planned it like this pervert!? Kawasemi: Me a pervert? Ryan: Yeah you pervert now get off of me!! kawasemi: Your the one on me now get off! Ryan: Whatever *Stands up on Kawasemi's stomach and walks off oh him* Kawasemi: Uugggghhhhh bastard!!! Chibusa: Let's go!! Ryan: Where? Ado: How about with me kiddies? Soldier#1: Tell them you have candy that'll work for sure sir!! Soldier#2: No tell them that you have their parents that'll get em' for sure. Shina: How about we just take them? Ado: No that'll never work and you know it we some that will work Shina! Shina: But sir.. Ado: That's enough Shina!! Shina: Okay sir. Ado: So are you coming or what? Ryan: I thought Pedophilia is illegal in America? Shina: It's illegal every where. Ado: I'm not a pedophile Shina and you know it! Ryan: You could have fooled me. Ado: Shut and come with me kids my boss wants to see you and I have uh candy. Kawasemi: Ummm no I'm eight teen years old I can drive myself. Chibusa: Their shadows Kawasemi. Kawasemi: I know so what do we do? What will our heroes do now that their faced with a powerful threat? Category:Story Category:Truth™ Category:Mature